The present invention is directed to an auxiliary feeder assembly for a baler or chopper and more particularly to a feeder assembly for picking up stover for delivery to a conventional baler or chopper.
Conventional balers and choppers are well-known in the art. When picking up stover, which is loose and made up of shorter length particles than hay, there are problems that occur. First the tines on a standard pickup device for a baler pushes the stover ahead which is not as effective or as efficient as desired. In addition, when pushing the stover forward the standard pickup device also picks up dirt in the rolling stover as corn fields are cultivated and therefore not as flat as hay fields. In the process of contacting the ground, the tines of the standard pickup device can become damaged. Thus, a device that addresses these deficiencies is desired.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a feeder assembly that increases the capacity of a baler or chopper.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a feeder assembly that reduces dirt ingestion.
A still further objective is to provide a feeder assembly that reduces damage to a standard pickup device.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide a feeder that can be easily removed to return a baler or chopper to function solely with its original feeder.
These and other objectives will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art based upon the following written description, drawings and claims.